


Bones Drabbles

by livelaughlove



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles mostly about the squints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Performing Surgery

Performing surgery on Hodgins while in that car was the hardest thing I have ever done.

A lot of people I meet tell me they admire my work but only people at the museum saw past Brennan the anthropologist and saw Temperance the bone lady. And they'd become my friends, my family. My actions are always for their best. That's why I'm cutting into Jack's leg with an unsanitary penknife. At least, that's what I'm telling myself.

I could kill him; if not from this, from some infection later. It's almost more than I can stand. But I have to do it. Jack's in pain and if there's even the slightest chance I can help him, I have to take it.

I take a deep breath and move towards his leg. Just then, Jack spits out the pad and begins talking. As he confessed his love for Angela, my heart almost broke. What if I took his life away before he put his words into action? I'm not blind, I had noticed his infatuation before. And I knew Angela could easily love him back. I also knew why he told me this - if he didn't make it, someone could tell Angela how he truly felt. His declaration done, Jack nodded for me to start the surgery, tears streaming down his face.

Moving the blade towards him felt like dragging a boulder through the mud. Jack's screams as I cut in tore at my heart. Answering tears filled my eyes as I began to clean up his leg. Thankfully, Jack had passed out so I wasn't causing him more pain. With the blood cleaned up, all I could do was sit back and hope he would wake up.

Close to an hour later, Jack opened his eyes - "Oh, thank god. I didn't kill you!"


	2. Walking Out

When Jack heard the news story of the man who walked out of his life, he was struck by how much he would like to do the same. Just to get away from the side of himself he never liked – his money. How simple it would be to disappear and turn up somewhere else with only his name. He could start over; make a name for himself without the fortunes of his family hanging over him. To just be another guy at his job.

But at the same time, he knew he could never leave. The people that he'd found here were irreplaceable. How many other people would still treat him the exact same even after they'd found out his secret? None of them had told anyone outside the team, after the first time, they'd never slipped up in conversation and they didn't try to take advantage of him through his money. They never asked him to buy them stuff – actually, they protested when he did. And they even helped him keep his money a secret from the rest of the squints.

And he'd found the woman he loved. He would never be able to find another woman who loved him as he was, not because of the money. She would never want to leave her life here and there was no way he was going to leave without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was set near the beginning of the series.


	3. Gibberish

Booth could swear that the squints spoke gibberish. Many of them, he was sure, were taught English as a second language. Even out of the lab, they spoke with huge words and completely random subjects. More often than not, Booth just ended up sitting there, nursing his drink and listening to the squints talk. At least, until they got drunk.

Then the fun started. Thankfully, most of the squints couldn't hold their alcohol so often a few hours into any gathering, the squints began to change. Hodgins loosened up a bit, losing the anger issues and paranoia and gaining a liking for public displays of affection. Angela just became more giggly than usual, which was saying a lot. Strangely, she also found a liking for public displays of affection. So that took care of Hodgins and Angela early. When they could convince Zack to drink, he just became quieter and quieter, watching everyone with big eyes. An improvement in Booth's book. Drunk Cam was almost the same as she always was, maybe just a little unsteady on her feet.

But it was drunk Bones that Booth enjoyed the most. She became almost like a normal person, and much less perceptive, a relief for Booth. Then he could get away with showing her a bit more affection without getting pegged for it. The booze also loosened her up too, so she showed more affection back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by 'Aliens in a Spaceship'.


End file.
